I Still Love You
by WonderWitch123
Summary: This is the conversation between two lovers during a spiff.


**A/N: This is my first time writing as a chaser, so hopefully I've included the prompts correctly. My prompts were this round was to write 2,319 words exactly, include broken glass and make sure the whole fanfiction story took place in one place. I also chose the line 'Far across the distance' from the song 'My heart will go on' by Celion Dion. I used the line as inspiration because now they feel like they've grown apart.**

 **Anywhooo, enjoy! Please do review for me:)**

In and then out. In and then out. This small bit of routine was important to her, since everything else in her life had become so messed up. What had happened to them? What had happened to make them like this?

He swaggered back into the room, hair tousled proof of how many times he had ran his fingers through it. With a sleek black suit on, he looked the epitome of perfect. Swinging around a bottle of red wine in his hands, he picked up a glass and shakily poured the liquid into the container, filling it up. Pressing his lips to the rim, he tilted his head all the way back and emptied the contents. His body shook slightly with the effects that his third wine of glass had done to him.

Rose stood up, her dress sweeping the floor. Sparkles adorning it, she remembered how beautiful she had felt at the start of the night, compared to what she felt now. The fern green wrap that had been placed around her shoulders slipped to the ground, twirling as it fell. She remembered the way that it felt around her on their first date, when he had took her dancing and then to a fancy restaurant. She remembered the feeling when he took her hand and bowed formally to her, kissed her hand before they began dancing; the feeling of exhilaration filling her up knowing that this time it would be different, that this time something good could come of this. Would she have continued if this was to be the way it could end?

Making her way over to him, she saw his eyes fill with hope as though he possibly thought that she would come over and embrace him and everything would be ok. Instead, her petite hands wrapped around the bottle of red wine and forcefully pulled it out of his grasp. Making eye contact the entire time, she watched the small bit of light die in his eyes. A strangled gasp erupted from her mouth, before she composed herself and turned and strode away. Stopping in front of the fireplace, she peered into the mirror and was shocked at how composed she was contrasted to how she truly felt. Her light pink lipstick had stayed perfectly in place, as did her glistening nude eye shadow. Inside however, she felt as though the makeup was smeared across her face, that her dress was torn, and her hair mussed. Inside she felt lonely, abandoned and heartbroken. She still couldn't believe that he had done that to her.

"Rosie, please just hear me out sweetheart." He tried to engage her in conversation, trying to draw her out of the shell that she had retreated into.

"No," she began to speak quietly, but as she continued her voice became louder and louder, and seemed to fill the room that they were in. "No. No no no no no no no! You do not get to call me Rosie anymore! You do not get to call me sweetheart, because I am not your sweetheart. I am not your love, your darling, your one and only true love. If I was, you wouldn't have hidden it from me, you have stopped me from doing what needed to be done. If you truly love me then you would let me go now, so that my heart will have a chance to heal, because every moment that I stand here I feel more and more inclined to fall into your arms again, and right now that is something I really don't want to do." As soon as she had finished her short speech, silence fell upon them again. Rose, stumbling over to the golden thread count sofa, fell on top of it, not caring if she was graceful or not. She swept up the bottom of her gown in her hands, and and undid the peach heels that were causing her feet to go numb. She grabbed each shoe by the heel and threw them in the direction of him, a crash causing her to look up.

At the bottom of his feet were the remains of what used to be an expensive wine glass.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, hating how weak he made her feel sometimes. She got up, and tiptoed over to the area and began to tidy up the glass shards but before she could even begin sweeping a firm pair of hands picked her up.

"What… put me down!" She all but screamed in his ear. Chuckles vibrated through his body as he just held her closer and started planting kisses all over her hair.

"God I love you."

"Well, perhaps you should have thought of that before you started to make all the decisions for the both of us." He sighed in return to her response.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately this time sorry isn't good enough."

He sat down on the sofa, and kicked off his new shiny black shoes. Placing his feet on the sofa, he arranged the cushions in a way that would be comfortable for her and then lay her down on his lap, head resting on the latter. He tugged her body, if possible, closer to hers and breathed in deeply as if he could memorise her smell. He loved everything about her, from the way she looked to the kind, caring and considerate person that she was, that she had been and the person that she was growing into. What he didn't love was the way the night had turned out.

He spotted the wrap that was placed haphazardly on the floor, and was instantly taken back in time to their first date.

 _He walked into the restaurant, and checked his watch hoping that he was early. He wouldn't want her to be the first one here because she may think that he didn't want to be here, but that was wrong. He wanted to be here more than any other place in the world._

 _He sat down after choosing the perfect table. The bottle of wine that he had picked out earlier was situated in an ice cooler, and the entire table was covered in roses. He had done this because although her name was Rose, her favourite flower was this too. She was a cheesy romantic, and loved it when she received any sort of flower. But it being her name, people strayed away from the flower rose, thinking instead that she would prefer perhaps a lily or a tulip. But he had been observing her, courting her longer than she was aware of. He had loved her for years, had been by her side for all of them. Finally, she didn't see him as a best friend, she saw him as something more. She saw them as something more._

 _10 minutes passed and finally she walked in, a short green sparkly dress on and a green wrap adorning her shoulders._

" _Hello Scorpius." She uttered in awe as she took in all her surroundings. Her jaw dropped as she took in the roses scattered around the table and chairs, as his jaw dropped at how utterly breathtaking she looked tonight. He scrambled up quickly and took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her hand; he then pulled out her chairs for her and placed the long stemmed rose on the table and put her wrap securely on the back of the chair._

" _You look absolutely magnificent." He managed to string the words together although his brain was being incoherent at the moment._

" _Why thank you." She blushed, a light pink colour filling her cheeks. At this precise moment in time, Scorpius knew that this was the girl that he wanted to marry._

He was brought back to reality suddenly when Rose shrugged his hands off her as she stood up and began pacing the silver dining room. She walked backwards and forwards and all around the intricately patterned furniture, the light off the lampshades bouncing onto her jewelled necklace and onto the silver chairs.

"I don't know what to think of you any more Scorpius," she began, "For a while now you have been acting distant, getting home late from so called work, not answering my texts and calls as much. Then all of a sudden you invite me to this lovely ball tonight, and I thought, 'oh yes maybe this will be the start of something different. Maybe he really was stressed out at work, maybe I should have been comforting him more. But then to find out when I overhear you at the stupid ball that you haven't been at work for the last week? Do you know how stupid I felt that I trusted you, that I had felt bad at not being there enough for you? Well foolish me. Foolish me indeed." Finishing her outburst she took deep breaths and wiped away the tears that had fallen as a result of her small speech.

She suddenly felt rather light headed, and pulled out one of the chairs to sit on. She wanted more than anything to go back into his arms, to curl up in them and pretend that nothing was wrong, that everything in the world was good.

"I wanted for so long to imagine that everything was ok, that you weren't trying to get rid of me. That we were in this for the long run. But then I find out that you've been spending a big lump sum of money, and the other day when I arrived back from work to see you hurrying people out of this house through the back gate. It took everything I had in me not to go upstairs and start searching for clues in our room. But I trusted you.

Then I overheard you at the party, the party where I thought that you were going to propose to me, foolish me, silly thinking yet again. And when I arrived back here to see champagne bottles in coolers, to see Rose petals scattered on the floor and table, to see bottles of wine on the counter, and what was I supposed to think? You were going to entertain someone else.

I'm that extra add on, I see that now. You don't need me anymore, but I hate myself because I need you." Her entire body began to shake as she uttered those last words, and sobbing overtook her. Her makeup began to run, making her look as in pain as she felt inside: a perfect mirror image.

"Rosie, my Rose. My beautiful perfect Rose," He stood up and strode over to her, taking her in his arms he held her closer than he had ever before.

"I love you. I have loved you for years, even though you only saw me as your best friend. I love the way that you're never afraid to eat as much as you can possibly want to consume in front of me, I love how you try so very hard to keep surprises from me but we both know you can only hold one from me for a couple of days. I love the way you always pick your outfits the night before, I love the way that you are so caring and considerate towards everyone and always think about yourself last. You are the best person that ever walked into my life, and I swear to everything and everyone that I am never letting you out of it. I promised that I would always be there for you, and one day I want to promise in front of God that I will spend the rest of my life loving you until death does us part.

And you were right. I was going to propose to you tonight. For the last couple of weeks, I have been setting plans in motions, buying some things to make it as special as possible. It's true that I haven't been at work, but I've had some other important things to do such as making sure tonight was going to be the best experience of your life. But then you overheard things in the wrong context, causing you to storm back to here. I didn't even get a chance to finish decorating the room or grab the ring that is resting upstairs. I was going to propose to you tonight but then things went terribly, terribly wrong.

Please stop crying sweetheart. I love you. I have loved since the moment you walked into my life on the platform to Hogwarts and I will love you till the day you step out of my life, and then the day I join you wherever our paradise together will be."

The sobs started to slow down and a few moments later, they stopped entirely. Rose let herself be taken in his arms and allowed kisses to rain down all over her face. He lifted her up the way that he had before, and placed her in the same position that they had been in minutes earlier, but this time he lay down beside her. He took off his jacket, and put it over her to act as a makeshift blanket.

"Sweetheart, I think we should get some sleep now. It's late but I'm just hoping that we will wake up and all this anger and fighting will be over. And then I can tell you about my surprise."

Rose rolled over to face him and planted a feather light kiss on his lips. "I'm so sorry for overreacting. It was all my fault, I should have trusted you more. Please forgive me."

"It was my fault. Plus I always love our fighting, mostly it keeps me on my toes. Now please, can we just forget about this night and go to sleep?"

"With pleasure." And then, they drifted off, the night behind them.


End file.
